


龙舌兰日出

by plzsayhello



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plzsayhello/pseuds/plzsayhello
Kudos: 1





	龙舌兰日出

被占有.欲超强赫x绑人必哭病.娇海  
（预警都看好了吗  
再说一次  
不是甜饼 AU 病娇ooc bug  
看看就好了不要上升真人

by.小写

1.  
他又被他绑起来了。

2.  
李赫宰醒过来的时候发现自己坐在地板上，手腕传来细微的疼痛感，他没在意，抬手揉因为歪着脑袋睡觉而疼痛的脖子，然后听到了意料之内的金属链条和地板摩擦的声音。在黑暗里适应了一会儿之后站起来伸了个懒腰，往前走了两步发现自己的活动范围比上次小了一点。  
他重新坐到地上，背靠着墙壁。  
“赫宰……”  
李东海推门进来，带着哭腔小声唤他。  
“嗯，我醒了。”  
李东海关上门之后室内又黑下来，他走向李赫宰的时候不知道撞到什么绊了一下，不小的声响在安静里被放大，他却像什么都没发生一样脚步不停。

“痛不痛？”  
被铐着的人皱着眉不看他，伸手去卷他的裤脚，李东海还没完全适应黑暗看不见他的眼睛，蹲下来开始哭。  
“别蹲着，坐下。”  
李东海不听，跪在地上前倾去搂李赫宰的脖子，“呜呜呜呜呜我又把你绑起来了……我看到……看到呜呜……那个叫枚茗子的女生又给你……你……呜……送情书……还抱了你呜呜呜呜呜……”  
李赫宰一下一下拍他的背，“我把她推开了……你一会儿膝盖会疼的。”  
“你碰到她了呜呜……我不许……不许别人碰你……”李东海一边哭一边断断续续地说话，李赫宰试图叫他坐下来，但是哭着的人完全听不进去。  
“嗯，那你这次给她什么了？”

3.  
枚茗子回到宿舍之后发现包里多了不属于她的东西——一只玩偶，只有脑袋和双腿，中间用彩虹弹簧连接着。  
“又不知名追求者送你礼物了？”  
“好像是……”枚茗子回答，“好像跟上一只是一个系列的……都是用圆头小图钉做眼睛……说实话还挺有创意哈哈哈。”

4.  
枚茗子抱李赫宰的时候，只有为了看他抬高了的脑袋和支撑身体的腿没有碰到他。  
“碰到我的地方都去掉了？”  
“嗯……我好生气呜呜呜呜呜……我把你刚才穿的……呜……风衣扔掉了……我好生气……她怎么可以……随便碰你呜呜呜……”李东海又开始哭，哭着哭着冷静了一点，抽抽噎噎地松开搂着李赫宰的手解他衬衫的纽扣，解了四颗之后把衣服拉开一口咬在他的肩膀上。  
李赫宰做好了心理准备还是痛呼出声。  
然后李东海又开始哭了。  
“很痛吗呜呜呜……手也很痛对不对呜……可是我呜呜呜……我好生气……我又把你绑起来了……赫宰呜呜呜……赫……”  
“不痛。别哭了，嗯？”李赫宰摸他的头发，“左边要不要也咬？嘶……没事，还要咬吗？……不哭了好不好？”

5.  
“好了不哭了，坐上来我抱着你，不然一会儿膝盖都青了。”  
李东海还时不时打哭嗝，搂着李赫宰的腰靠在他肩膀上。  
“宝宝这次要绑我多久？一天？”  
“两天。”李东海又有要哭的意思，“你碰到她了……你上次只是看了她，你推开她的时候碰她了……”  
“好，两天两天，不要哭，我们亲亲。”  
于是李东海一边流眼泪一边跟李赫宰接吻，亲得又凶又急，手还伸进他的衬衫里摸他。  
“唔……宝……”  
“呜呜……我要……”李东海把手收回来抹眼泪，又凑上去一边亲他一边解他的皮带。  
“海……唔……去拿……”李赫宰的话一次一次被李东海的吻打断，他被李东海的占有欲激得满足又兴奋，也开始脱身上坐着的人的衣服，“宝宝……等一……床头……”  
李东海明白他的意思之后又爆发了，“我不要！呜呜呜我不要……不要……都给我呜……都给我……你是我的呜呜呜……都是我的呜呜呜……”

李赫宰给李东海做好了准备，看着他扶着自己坐上来，凑到他耳边说话，“海海要不要把哥哥的手绑起来？”  
“嗯……要绑……你的手碰了别人……”  
“那海海要自己动哦。”

6.  
怀里的人已经累得要睡着了。  
每次他绑他都哭得特别厉害，做的时候也停不下来一直哭。  
“海海，我今天晚上还坐着睡觉吗？”  
李东海迷迷糊糊地说给他把链子放长在床上睡。  
“海海真好。”李赫宰在他哭肿的眼睛上落下一个吻，又从他的外套里翻出手铐脚铐的钥匙，“哥哥抱你去洗澡。”

7.  
“啊你今天不是又去告白了？怎样啊？”  
“啊？”枚茗子疑惑，“谁？李赫宰吗？没有啊……他说他有对象了叫我别想了……也不知道是谁哦这么宝贝……身边一个女生都没有……”她撇撇嘴，“谁跟你说我去告白了？”  
室友说别人看见了告诉她的，“还说你抱他了呢。”  
“我才没有这么恬不知耻好吗，我那是为了躲自行车下意识往前走了……而且他明明能躲开的不知道为什么就站那里不动……啊不说了想起来就觉得很丢脸不说了不说了。”

8.  
李赫宰把李东海放在床上，活动了四肢之后把铁链放长，接着自己把手铐脚铐铐好，躺在李东海旁边。  
“宝宝，一天结束之前要说什么？”  
李东海半睁开眼睛凑过去说“我爱你。”

끝.


End file.
